Lucy in the sky with Natsu
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Lucy se da cuenta que Natsu tararea la misma canción cada vez que salen juntos de misión. ¿Qué pasará? Espero que os guste (Canción de The Beatles)


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" es propiedad de The Beatles, nada mío. T-T

¡Hola! Espero que os guste este "mini-fic" creado en un arrebato de imaginación x'D

Disfrutarlo.

* * *

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Siempre que viajaba con Lucy, Natsu tarareaba la misma canción de siempre, con un leve ritmo y una letra un tanto extraña, pero entrañable. Ella simplemente se paraba a escucharlo mientras andaba, curiosa.

"_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes"_

-¿Qué chica? –preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Es solo la letra de una canción, no significa nada.

-Ah…

"_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

_Towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_And she's gone"_

-Me gusta la canción. "Una chica con el Sol en los ojos…". Debe ser alguien especial para el cantante.

-Ya lo creo.

Y todo se quedó en silencio mientras andaban hacia la próxima misión en compañía del gato alado, hasta que Natsu empezó a tararear lo que parecía ser el estribillo de la canción.

-¿Por qué no la cantas? –preguntó aún más curiosa.

-No puedo. No consigo acordarme bien del estribillo. –respondió cabizbajo.

-Déjame ayudarte, al menos. Cántame la segunda parte.

-Si me lo pides así me da vergüenza. Déjame acordarme…

_"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_

_That grow so incredibly high_

_Newpaper taxis appear on the shore_

_Waiting to take you away,_

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_And you're gone"_

Entre canción y canción, llegaron a un pequeño prado pasado un puente, en donde se distinguían pequeñas pinceladas de colores vivos: flores silvestres. Lucy se acercó a alguna de ellas para olerla, mientras Natsu seguía pensando en el estribillo de la canción. A lo lejos se veía una estación con un tren a punto de marcharse por el otro. Sintió su estómago retorcerse al pensar el mal gusto que le haría pasar entrar en ese tren en marcha.

-Lucy, llegaremos tarde.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se alzó del suelo, mientras tomaba rumbo a la estación.

-Bueno… ¿Has recordado ya el estribillo?-preguntó Lucy.

-No, y eso me estresa mucho.-pensó Natsu en voz alta.

-Tranquilo, de esas cosas te acuerdas inconscientemente, sin pensarlo.-y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce como ella misma.

De pronto llegaron a la estación, viendo como el tren de antes se iba, ganando cada vez más velocidad.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperarnos al próximo.

"_Picture yourself on a train in a station_

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle_

_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes"_

Se giró en dirección a Lucy para asentir, y de repente sonó el estribillo en su cabeza instantáneamente, mientras Lucy y él cruzaban la mirada.

-Lucy…Ya me acuerdo del estribillo.-dijo Natsu triunfalmente.

-Cántamelo, antes de que llegue el tren.-pidió Lucy impaciente. Natsu tomó aire y…

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds."_

Lucy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al saber que la canción que siempre tarareaba Natsu contenía su nombre.

-¡Por fin me acuerdo de la chica de la canción! –gritaba Natsu eufórico.

-Natsu, siento decirte que ya llega el tren.

Las energías del dragon slayer se vieron reducidas ante tal noticia, y subió al tren mientras sintió el estómago retorcerse. Se sentaron en los asientos de cuatro, Natsu al lado de Lucy y Happy sentado al lado de las mochilas y provisiones, que en esos momentos se estaba comiendo.

-Lucy…-le llamaba el dragon slayer a punto de vomitar.

-Dime.-respondió la rubia.

-Creo que…no puedo más…voy a…-dijo entre largas pausas, con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Ya veo…

De pronto, ella agarró al chico por los hombros y trajo su rostro hasta su regazo, mientras éste se sonrojaba ante la acción inesperada de la rubia.

-¿Así mejor?

-Así muchísimo mejor.

Y el pelirosa se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y dejar volar la imaginación en algún mundo donde él y Lucy sobrevolaban el cielo felizmente, mientras Lucy le tarareaba la nueva canción preferida de los dos:

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds."_

* * *

¿Y bien? Sí, lo sé, a lo mejor no se entiende muy bien pero...Ya que lo he hecho, ¿porqué no subirlo? xD

Buuuuuueno, la canción es de The Beatles (amor puro *3*) y al escucharla no pude evitar pensar en la "Lucy" de Fairy Tail, creando este pequeño fic xD

Aunque no fuera muy comprensible...¡Gracias por leer! (Si es que alguien lo leerá...xD)

Y espero que os haya gustado :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
